I Hate The Way He Loves Potions
by The Geeky Spaz you Adore
Summary: We're alike. Misunderstood. Lonley. Somewhat selfish. Smart. But, he loves potions too much. And I love him too much. I try to get closer, but he won't bend for me! Maybe if I use a love potion? Gosh who knows! Stubborn fool. Marauder.Snape/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : **So Bascially, this story is a five chapter story for Harry Potter. It is to be entered in a contest which is held by id rape carlisle. If you like the story, just review, and I'll continue it on and make a sequel If you don't, well, then don't review. Obvious and easy enough. This story will be a Severus Snape/OC during the Maurader time period. So, both Snape and OC will be students. Please, enjoy!

**Chapter One**

He was a strange person, as some would say. He let his hair grow long and greasy, and flopped against his face uncharacteristically. He wasn't know for his looks, but for his smarts in Potions class, and for his witness and rudeness. People hated him, for he treated others how he treated them. But, he had let things slip.

He called his friend a mud-blood. Now, he had no one. This lonely person, was named Severus Snape. He was a lonely Slytherin who usually kept to himself, avoided the Marauders, and read about Potions.

I on the other hand, was a lonley Ravenclaw, who no one bothered to meet. My brown hair was kept in a bun on top of my head. My eyes were a boring grey, and my skin was dotted by freckles. I was smart, but had social issues that came with this.

Sometimes, I can be a smart ass. That had been my major down fall with the friends I had, leaving me alone. I had a cat. It died though. So now, I'm left alone. But being alone, with no cat and no friends, I had time to myself to think.

That was when I met Severus Snape. It was a snowy winter day. Many had left home for the holidays, I deciding to stay at Hogwarts- to avoid getting a Death Eater's mark. I mostly spent my time reading over by the now frozen over Black lake. I had carried a large stack of books over to the dead tree, and sat under it.

I kept warm with leg warmers, a scarf, leggings and a hat. Hoping that I wouldn't catch hypothermia and die alone. I flipped open my Potions books. Slughorn has been grinding me about my grades and how ' One such as myself shouldn't fail such a simple class.' But whenever I tried in that class, things just blew up in my face. Literally.

So, I decided to spend that summer studing potions. I had just flipped the page as I read on about the importance of mixing the potion well, and how to be successful in doing so. The sound of snow crunching under someone's feet. I looked up, to see the greasy Severus Snape walking towards the lake, a few meters away and taking a seat.

He pulled out a book and began to read also. I studied him from under my eye lashes. He had porcelin skin, a hooked nose, and a beautiful shade of raven colored hair. His dark eyes would look up occasionally as he felt my eyes bore onto his face. So, I shot my eyes back down and faked an interest in my potions book.

We sat there for about ten minutes. Looking back and forth at each other- studying each other.

"What are you reading?" I had asked curiously. He had been close enough to hear, and I've studied every physical part of him, and now wanted to hear a voice a person such as himself would sound like.

"Potions, of course. " His voice bored. His eyes shot to my scarf. " Ravenclaw?"

"No. Hufflepuff." He stared for a moment confused. " I'm kidding."

He simply shook his head and went back to his book. We read in silence for a few minutes, before finally decided to ask one of the most important questions.

" Hey, Slytherin?" I asked.

" Hm? " He asked sounding sort of irritated.

" Whats your name?"

" Snape, Severus. " He replied cooly.

I waited him to ask my name but he hadn't. I slipped my books in my bag before standing. i straighten out my bottoms, before turning back to him.

" By the way. My name is Mary Macdonald. Thanks for asking." I gave a one sided smirk, before turning and walking off towards the castle to continue on with my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : **So basically, Mary is going to try hard to get closer to Severus. But how far will she go? Review, Review, Review!

**Chapter Two**

The next morning was finally Christmas morning. The whole house woke up early ad ran down to our common room. In the middle of the room, under the large Christmas tree, presents were stuffed underneath.

Everyone ran down, pushing one another. Young or old they wanted to get their presents. I dug through the presents, and found three. I grinned and went back up to the room and bounced onto my bed. One of the presents were in a small box, one in a medium box and one in a large small box. I read the names of whom gave them to me. One was marked anonymous- while one was from my parents, the last one was marked from Parkinson. I cringed. I hated that guy.

I opened the one from my parents first- in the medium box. I pulled off the wrapped paer and pulled out a navy blue cardigan. I grinned, folded it and set it to the side. Next, I opened the small one. A letter fell out and I quickly read it:

_Dear Lonely MacDonald,_

_You know, we doubt you'll ever find love .I mean look at you! So , maybe this will help you out. Ha Ha!_

_Sincerely, Parkinson._

I frowned. What a git. I mean come on? Why did he hate me so much. I pulled off tissuep paper from a round objext. Wrapped in it was a perfume bottle. I read it, which read Love potion. It wasn't perfume at all. I knotted my eyes brows angrly, and pulled out paper and a quick.

_Dear Mr. Bitch Face, _I wrote.

_Its so nice that you gave me such a wonderful gift. Too bad I won't be using it on you. So , don't give your hopes off. Your too round for me. Like Santa. Except I like him. Bye Now._

_Sincerely, MacDonald_

_P.S. Your pretty ugly._

I sniggered and gave it to a random owl that sat on the window ledge.

"Parkinson." I said before it flew off with the note.

I sat back down before I opened the small, long box marked anonymous. I didn't recgonize the handwritting, so I shrugged and unwrapped it. I pulled off a white case top, and inside, a long white silver necklace laid lightly on the box. At the bottom of the necklace, was a silver key. I rolled it in between my fingers before I slipped it on.

A note floated out of no where and I quickly read it over. Something about keeping the key with me at all times, and that I'll need it.

I shrugged and quickly changed into jeans, a grey top and my new cardigan. I put on black boots and walked down to the great hall. I took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and looked over towards the Slytherin's table. I caught Severus. He had looked up at me. I swear! But looked down when I looked up. Next to him, an angry Parkinsn loked over at me angrly, shouted at his friends of what I've done passing around the letter.

Somehow, Snape ended up reading it. He seemed to snicker before putting it down and looking at me. ' Merry Christmas!' I mouthed to him. He just looked away. As he did so, I swear I saw a small grin.

I ate breakfast quickly before taking my bag of books and myself down to the library. I took a seat at the far back table that was hidden behind book cases. On it, sat a book wrapped in gold material with a blue ribbon. I read the name tag. Mary MacDonald. What the? I opened it quickly, reading the note first this time

_Dear Mary,_

_I saw your note that you wrote to Parkinson. Nice one, now as promised- here is one thing you shall need that key for. You might be needing it more so don't get rid of it just yet._

_Sincerely, Anonymous._

I blinked, and pulled out a small locked box. I quickly grabbed the key off my neck and opened the box. Inside, a silver hair clip sat. The design- a large butterfly. I smiled before I slipped it into my hair, adjusting it.

I couldn't help but blush, who had give me such a gift? A secret admirer? Severus Snape. I hope. I frowned. I highly doubted out. I stuffed the note in my bag, and pulled out a piece of parchment and quil.

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I really wished I knew who you were and why you were giving me these things. Surely, not a secret admirer. Aha, well... Thank you for these two wonderful gifts. They are both beautiful. You seem like a lovely person._

_Sincerely, Mary Allison MacDonald._

_P.S. Merry Christmas. (:_

I folded the note and put it on the table before gathering my things. I as about to leave when I spotted Severus. My eyes gleamed and I quickly paced over.

" Severus! " I called.

He turned quickly taken by surprise by the informality.

" Its Snape." He simply said.

" Sorry... Well, have a good Christmas. Would you like to go to lunch with me later? Or perhaps hang out?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

" I'm quite busy. Good day now." He turned, adn quickly paced off.

I frowned slightly as he walked away. Why was he giving me the cold shoulder? Was I really annoying? And why do I care what he thinks? Do I perhaps like him? No. Of course not.

But then again. Who am I kidding?


End file.
